Harry Potter: And the Orb of Istari
by Ben5
Summary: arry, Ron and Hermione's 5th yr at Hogwarts, and a new fabled magical weapon to combat the dark lord


Title: Harry Potter: And the Orb of Istari Author: Benish E-mail: benish05@hotmail.com Review: Greatly appreciated. Author's Note: O.K I'm trying my hand at fan fics and obviously this is my first one. If you haven't read the books then there's not a whole lot of point in reading this but hey if you're looking for fanfics then you've obviously read the books or seen the movie so I hope you enjoy this. Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue me! Rating: PG-13 Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron in their fifth year discover a mysterious object that could destroy the dark lord for ever. Ron and Hermione learn some things about each other along the way. Sorry guys I really suck at summaries it's not my fault it's hereditary.  
  
HARRY POTTER: AND THE ORB OF ISTARI  
  
Chapter 1 "Expelliarmus," Harry shouted and pointed his wand toward his foe. "Avada Kedavra," screeched Lord Voldemort pointing his wand at Harry. Harry watched as a long thin golden line connected the two wands together. He stared in surprise as little golden beams began to move down the line. As one got particularly close to Harry's wand, it gave a violent shudder. Harry felt as though his wand was about to catch fire, but he concentrated with all his might on forcing those beads back toward Voldemort. He felt a quick surge of relief as the beads stopped and started slowly moving back towards Voldemort's wand. Voldemort's eyes widened with shock as the first of the beads touched his wand, and it diffracted off circling him and Harry in a golden spider web like globe. Harry watched astonished as the forms of Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins and Frank Bryce poured out of the wand. He knew what was coming. His father's image blossomed out from the wand and told him not to worry, and that his mother was on her way. Harry snapped awake. Pain searing across the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. It had been about four months since his last encounter with Voldemort and for those last four months Harry had been playing that night over and over in his mind. He leaned over and took his glasses off the bed side table and put them on. He got up and walked over to his closet. He quickly found what he was looking for; he took his wand out of his trunk and sat back on the bed. He folded his legs and stared out of his window waiting for day break to come.  
  
Harry entered the kitchen, feeling more miserable than ever. The Dursley's didn't even acknowledge his appearance; they just kept on doing what they were doing. This suited Harry and he moved to the counter and buttered himself a piece of toast. At least he got to leave them that day as his best friend Ron had invited him over for the last two weeks of the holidays. His bags were already packed and Uncle Vernon had offered to pay for a taxi so that Harry could get dropped off at the Weasley's. In any other family this would have seen like a nice gesture but Harry knew that Uncle Vernon was dreading another disaster like the one that happened when the Weasley's had come to get him the previous year; that ended up with Dudley swallowing one of the Weasley twins trick toffees and having his tongue swell to four feet.  
  
All that day Harry sat in his room, waiting for the taxi to show up. Finally it came at two o'clock and Harry dragged his trunk down to the entrance hallway. He said goodbye to the Dursley's; no one said anything. Uncle Vernon just grunted and helped the taxi driver load Harry's trunk into the boot. Harry climbed into the car and smiled up at number four Privet drive, maybe things were looking up for his holidays.  
  
The next day, Harry arrived at the Weasley's house in Ottery St Catchpole. He clambered out of the taxi and stood on the rundown lawn positively beaming. The Weasley's house was his favourite place to visit because it was the complete contrast from the Dursley's perfect house. A bent sign in front of the house said, "The Burrow". The taxi driver looked darkly at the house, obviously finding it a little strange. Actually Harry couldn't blame him; the Weasley house had so many extensions on it that it actually looked like it was held up by magic. The front door opened and Ron bounded out with a huge grin on his face. "Heya Harry," Ron said "Hi Ron, how ya been?" Harry replied. "Not bad," Ron answered. Ron grabbed Harry's trunk as the taxi sped off. "So Ron, Hermione tells me she will be coming to stay as well," Harry said. Harry smiled as Ron's ears went bright red and he blushed. "Yes, she should be arriving soon," Ron told him. Ever since the Yule ball, Ron had been absolutely infatuated with Hermione, only he hadn't yet worked up the courage to tell her how he felt. Harry had been telling Ron for months now to just do it because it was obvious that Hermione felt the exact same way Ron did- obvious to everyone else but Ron that was. Ron opened the door, and Mrs. Weasley greeted Harry instantly. "Hello, Harry dear. How have your holidays been?" she asked pleasantly. "Not too good; I keep running over what happened at the end of last term," Harry told her. For a moment, it looked as though Mrs. Weasley was going to hug Harry but then, she just wiped her eyes and said, "Ron will help you take your things up to his room." And with that, she bustled away. "C'mon Harry," said Ron heaving the trunk up the stairs. Harry grabbed the other end of the trunk and slowly they made their way up. Ron pushed open the door to his room and Harry had that familiar feeling of stepping into a furnace. Ron's favourite Quidditch team was the Chudley Cannons and his whole room was plastered with their logo and colour, orange. Only this time Harry noticed one more thing. Ron's room was impeccably clean. Harry thought about this for a moment and then broke out in an evil grin as he realized why Ron had gone to the trouble. Ron seemed to notice Harry's grin and his ears went furiously red again. "What, do you think it's too much?" Ron asked. "No, no it looks good," Harry replied trying, and failing to hold back his laughter. Ron gave him a furious look and said, "You do know how much I hate you, right?" Harry put his stuff on the bed and turned back around to see that Ron had gone completely white and was mouthing like a fish out of water. Harry turned and looked out of in the same direction as Ron. A car had just pulled up and out of it, climbed Hermione and her parents. "Harry, help," Ron pleaded "What am I going to do?" "You are going to go down and answer the door and pretend that you're a normal human being just like the rest of us," Harry commanded. "O-k" Ron gulped as he allowed himself to be forced out of the room. Ron got half way down the stairs and Harry noticed that he was trying to smooth his hair with his hand. 'This is so much fun,' Harry thought to himself. Harry watched Ron as Mr. Granger knocked on the door. Ron went to reach for the handle and then stopped; it seemed that he had frozen and he just stood there for a moment before making a small sound and turning around. "Oh no you don't, you great prat," Harry said, pushing him back toward the door. Once again Ron gulped, but this time he seemed to remember how to operate the door handle. He twisted it and threw the door open. "Hello, how has your summer been? Have you had a good time? How are you, what have you been up to?" Ron blurted out. Harry slapped his forehead with his hand hoping that Ron would realise that he was blabbering before Harry was forced to slap him. "Hello Ronald. Hello Harry. We've had a fine summer thank you, and how has yours been?" Mrs. Granger asked looking strangely at Ron. "Great, it's been just great," Harry answered as Ron seemed to be still looking for the answers. "Oh, I'm sorry, please come in," Ron said, looking even more embarrassed. With that he turned around and led the Granger's into the kitchen Harry smiled and winked at Hermione as she passed.  
  
After a cup of tea and many apologies for having to leave so soon, Harry, Hermione and Ron showed the Granger's out and waved to them as they backed their car out of the Weasley's driveway. "So Hermione, what fascinating study are you doing now?" Harry asked and even Ron had to force back a snigger. "Well for your information, Harry I think I may have found something that could help our fight against He who must not be named," Hermione informed them with an air of importance. "You're kidding?" Harry asked, looking stunned. "No I'm not. It's an object called the ." Hermione broke off as Fred and George came down to greet them. "It's the what Herm?" Harry asked. "Later," she muttered and turned around to talk to George.  
  
Now that Harry was having a good time the holidays were going by in a flash. He was trying to force Ron to tell Hermione how he felt one morning, when Fred and George came bustling. George had a long thin package under his arm and they were both wearing identical broad grins. "What's in the package?" Ron asked. "Please tell me that's not a new project of the Wheezes range," Harry laughed "No you git, this is what we bought for Ron this year," Fred told them. Ron gave them a puzzled look and George said, "Harry you know last year when you gave us our little boost?" he was referring to the large amount of wizard gold Harry had won in the Triwizard Tournament and not wanted. Harry nodded. "Well," George continued, "We thought we would use some of it to help make Ron a little bit happier this year." "So here," George said handing Ron the package. Ron took the package and laid it down on his bed. He carefully undid the string that held the wrapping onto the object and out rolled. "A Firebolt?" Ron asked. "No seriously you guys this isn't funny." "We aren't joking Ron hope you enjoy it," Fred said and with that George and Fred bustled out of the room. Ron sat there looking at the door (That last bit is unnecessary) "Well Ron, now you can fly your own Firebolt!" Harry laughed.  
  
Sadly the last day of holidays was finally upon them. Ron still hadn't told Hermione how he felt and was still reduced to something resembling jelly whenever she entered the room. "Tell her Ron," Harry said for the millionth time. Ron just looked at him darkly and went back to his packing. Harry went to say it again, but Hermione came in and Harry decided closing his mouth would be a good idea. "Hello, are you almost ready because we are leaving in a second?" she asked "Done," Harry and Ron said snapping their trunks closed at the same time. "Great," Hermione said. "C'mon Harry," Ron said, lifting his trunk and carrying it out onto the landing. Harry followed him down the stairs and to the cars that were already waiting in the front yard. 


End file.
